Eyes Just For You
by Cagalli Yula Athha Fangirl
Summary: AU: shoos away kids Lemon warning people, AsuranCagalli pairing. Oneshot. I don't do summries. Read and REVIEW. Do NOT read if you don't like lemon. I warned you PEOPLE!


Yo! Mena-san. It's atashi again with another hentai one-shot. This is a one-shot of Asuran and Cagalli. AsuCaga4Eva asked if I was going to write an Asu/Cag lemon, I wasn't going to but then this idea came and I said what the heck. Gotta let some people read it. Well hope you like it. Don't forget to review people.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/Destiny

This fic is dedicated to you, AsuCaga4Eva. Hope you'll enjoy.

**WARNING: Not for kiddies, go away, Lemon ahead.**

There you go:

The man closed the bedroom door behind him and leaned against it letting his green eyes that were filled with love be filled with the woman of his dreams. They stared at each other; he smiled the smile that was only meant for her and no one else.

She was standing in the middle of the room, looking rather upset crossing her arms and looking down at him from her nose. He walked to her and kissed her forehead

"You know I only have eyes for you and my heart only yearns for you"

She humphed and turned her head to the side _Baka why did you stare?_

**Flashback**

They were in a restaurant enjoying their dinner calmly, chatting happily together. Each pair minded their own business until one girl approached him she recognized Asuran. Asuran Zala was a famous loved actor, of course his wife Cagalli didn't mind that what she hated though was those stupid fan girls that kept popping up everywhere they go.

"Can I have your autograph" she asked sweetly

Asuran smiled politely "Sure" The girl gave him the pen and he waited for a paper or something. She lowered herself to him and pulled her blouse downward to show her cleavage and man did that girl had a bust.

"Right here" she said seductively, Asuran couldn't help but stare. The size was something.

Cagalli wanted to choke the girl to death but what hurt her that her husband stared at her. She wanted to scream to yell to cry, she's had enough of those ass holes of fan girls. She stood up and walked toward the door.

The blue haired man looked at his wife realizing what he has done he cursed himself. He pushed the girl, put some money on the table and ran after his fleeting wife.

Cagalli couldn't help the tears that were coming down; she was jealous, angry, and sad. Even if she looked stupid so be it what woman would enjoy having her man eyeing another woman. She raised her hand to stop a cab but Asuran pulled her to him.

"Cagalli" he pleaded

"What" she wiped her tears before looking at him, glaring to be exact.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it"

"Whatever" she said in monotone

"Cagalli"

"Shut up and take me home" she ordered him

He didn't argue, they got into the car and got home.

**End of Flashback**

"Honey…I'm sorry"

"Yeah right" she huffed and scowled. He chuckled she glared and raised an eyebrow "Oh find it funny" _Baka baka baka baka_ She stood with her arms to the sides clenching her fists.

"You look cute even when you're frowning" he said and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his nose in her neck he smelled her arousing scent "Come on princess" he whispered desperately into her ear.

He didn't know what to say to make her know how sorry he was and he didn't mean it, it's not like he asked her to show her things to him.

"Ah Cagalli, Cagalli, Cagalli my sweet stubborn Cagalli" he whispered more. His voice becoming huskier being with her always drove him over the edge but feeling her body always made it worse for him to maintain his control he could feel a certain part of him growing

She didn't want to admit to him but she couldn't blame him, he already apologized more than once and it wasn't like he asked that whore to do it. And with his hot breath on her skin and feeling of his warm inviting body that made her give in.

"What do you want me to say so that you believe me?" he said, she raised her arms and held onto his

"I believe you, it's just that…you…" he tilted her chin with one hand toward him and placed a chaste kiss on her sweet soft lips "I love only you, I want only you, I long only for you, I need only you and I see only you" emerald eyes showed sincerity. He growled softly and pressed his body onto her to feel him.

She smiled "I'm sorry, I'm such a…mhhh" his lips met hers in a passionate kiss to muffle any more words; he wanted her, to be inside her now. But he held back he wanted to please her to make it up to her even if he didn't mean it he still hurt her.

She moaned and their tongues met in heated dance to the rhythm of their heart beats, they sucked and nipped at each other's lips and their tongues battled for the lead in this dance. His hands reached for her dress' zipper and without any struggle he undid it expertly. He broke the kiss, to look at her and to catch his breath. He smirked when she whimpered at her loss.

"Arrogant bastard" she removed the strap of her dress to let fall off her to his pleasant surprise nothing was under it.

"Your arrogant bastard" he said while he gazed with intensity at her naked body. Every time he saw her she looked more beautiful than ever, even after four years of marriage she's still the one that make everything else dull compared to her.

Impatient, wanting to be completed by her lover and soul mate. And blushing like a teenage girl under his gaze "How long are you gonna look" he chuckled and encircled his arms around her waist leading his lips to the soft skin of her neck where he kissed and sucked greedily, she moaned and tilted her head backward. One of her hands went to her right breast she massaged it needingly, this didn't went unnoticed by him he growled and let his hand remove hers so that he cupped her breast "Mine" he grunted and squeezed that earned him a moan to satisfy his male ego.

His thumb started playing with her erected nipple as he trailed down slow kisses to the other breast, sucked at nipple shortly and continued kissing his way down, bending his knees and his hand left her mound. His hands held her by the waist gently while his lips and tongue played on her belly.

Her hands went to his hair as the waves of pleasure kept attacking her body; she bit her lower lip while watching him with eyes clouded with desire. His right hand went to where the flames burn most.

Two fingers entered her wet hot cavern, she hissed from the sheer pleasure of him going in and out of her slowly, hitting all the right spots that made her wanting more of him. His deep green eyes watching her smirking as she kept moaning and crying out his name, he picked up his pace her breathing became erratic as she felt herself coming near "Asuran" she gripped his shoulders, few more thrusts and he felt her walls tightening around him. He sucked her sweet juices from his finger while he stood up, she was still in wonder land he scooped her up and moved her to the bed.

The crying pain in his lower body needed attention, he placed her gently on to the mattress. His eyes locked on her she leaned backward her hands supporting her, watching him undress

"Don't you want to give me a hand" he said sexily, half smirking. He threw his jacket on the floor

"Much fun to watch you do it" she purred, she felt herself getting more. Ripped his shirt off

"Is that so" undid his pants which relived his aching member a bit

"Mhmm" she licked her lips, her eyes fixed on his manhood only one lousy object left. His boxers.

"Horny bitch" she aroused him even more

"Your horny bitch" she smiled teasingly "Come here sexy" she pulled down and laid him on the bed, she went above him grounding him with her legs; she gripped his wrists with her small hands and put them above his head

"Feisty as always" he shuddered as she pressed herself on him

"Isn't that why you love me" and licked his ear and rubbed herself more, he grunted and pressed himself up trying to get into her but the thin fabric stood in the way

"Impatient aren't we" she purred more he would've flipped her over and rode her like there's no tomorrow but he decided to let her have her way tonight, besides it's not like he's not going to enjoy it.

She showered him with butterfly kissed from his ear to his chin and the she went up to his lips and assaulted his mouth with her tongue. How she loved being in charge, to give him a taste of pure heaven he always seem to give to her, to show him how much she loves him.

With the kiss attack and the rubbing of his member he was lost in her scent and doings to him, he groaned as he tried to press himself to her.

She removed her lips from his, to look into his eyes, her amber ones showed how much she wanted and needed him. She released his hands and let hers go down to his boxers she pulled them and tossed them away. She was sitting on her knees between his legs. She massaged both his thighs in slow circular motion eyeing him ever so lustfully.

Her hands reached their assigned target, she stroke him gently and laid a soft kiss on his member, another stroke but this time she licked him full length and sucked the top.

He groaned while he shivered and gripped the sheets with both of his hand, the sweet torture of pleasure, how he loved her sweet lips and the warmth of her mouth around him.

She sucked more with each one she let more of him inside her, her hands caressing his thighs. Her action earned her soft groans and moans of pleasure, she pulled from him which made them seize for mere second before he could whimper of loss his member was engulfed in the place that he longed for the most, her wet tight pussy

"God Cagalli" he hissed in pleasure she started moving him in and out of her. His large member filling her completely, her hands roamed on his well muscled chest as she rode him faster, she bit her lower lips, the feelings that are being sent through her body were ultimate bliss.

The blue-haired male gripped her waist and pumped into her, he wanted more of her. The sight in front of him was making him growl in pleasure and the tightness around him gave him a feeling that was indescribable. The arching of her back, the bouncing of her beautifully shaped breast, the movement of her body, the tilting of her head, her melodious moans and the look on her angelic face, all of these drove him crazy.

He flipped her, she was on her back and he was on top, she gasped in surprise she didn't expect it, God but she loved it. He drove in and out of her with all his might, he held her shoulders, and she wrapped her legs around him and held onto him allowing him to drive deeper into her. She felt her second release near.

He could feel his release too "Ah Asuran" her wet walls clamped around his member; with a last thrust his seed filled her "Cagalli" he cried out, they both complete.

They were both breathless; he collapsed onto her, letting his forearms supporting him a little, still inside of her. She unwrapped her legs from him and wrapped her arm around him and caressed his sweaty back. His breath tickled her neck, "You're amazing"

She giggled "So are you" he lifted his head, to kiss her pink lips again, her arms one on his neck and the other on the back of his head to deepen the kiss. She felt him hardening inside her.

She smirked "Up for another round" she said her breath playing on his lips, a hand of his went to her breast for a squeeze

"I can't get enough of you" as he licked her lips.

------------------------------------------------------

Ta da…so what do you think? Give me your honest review, don't hold back on me. Flames are accepted, please click the damned purple button and say your opinion. Be heard. lol sounds like a voting for an election.

Thank you for reading.

Jan e mena-san.

With love,

Your average hentai writer


End file.
